lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Mikhail Bakunin
(foto retirada delost.cubit.net)]] O Homem com tapa-olhos apareceu no episódio "The Cost of Living" quando Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki e Paulo visitavam a Pérola. Com a ajuda de Sayid, eles conseguiram restaurar a fiação das câmeras "ao-vivo" no monitor do topo direito e o homem com tapa-olhos apareceu. Ele olhou diretamente para a camera, colocou seua mão sobre ela e aparentemente a quebrou ou desconectou. Após isso, Locke comentou: "Eu acho que ele estava nos esperando.". Fatos * Ele não é Radzinsky, que está morto, de acordo com as fontes de Gregg Nations. (The Fuselage (Em inglês) * Ele está usando uma roupa da Dharma (colo as de Kelvin e Desmond. * Ele não tem apenas 4 dedos, apesar de algumas pessoas terem visto isso. * Ele viu a camera e percebeu que ela estava funcionando. Isso indica que a camera estava próxima dele e provavelmente tinha um indicador de que estava funcionando. * Equipamentos muito parecidos com os do Cisne pode ser visto no fundo da imagem. Teorias Identidade * Ele é "Ele". * Ele é o dono do olho de vidro. * Ele provavelmente é um vilão, e importante. O ator Andrew Divoff tem uma longa lista de persoangens vilões na sua ficha. * É alguem da expedição de Danielle. * Pode ser alguem que simplesmente "aperta o botão", assim como Kelvin ou Desmond. ** Isso é baseado no logo da DHARMA em sua roupa, já que podemos ver que Os Outros não usam roupas da DHARMA, como visto em 'Every Man for Himself' e 'The Cost of Living' Localização * Ele está na Chama. Baseado nos equipamentos vistos no fundo da sala. * Ele está numa estação que ainda não foi mencionada. ** Existem 6 estações de acordo com o mapa na porta de segurança, sendo que A Pérola não era mencionada. Dessas 6, duas estão sem nome. Presumindo que uma delas seja A Hidra, ainda falta descobrirmos uma. *** É possivel que A Hidra também não esteja no mapa, levando em conta que ela está em uma outra Ilha. Equipamento * Há outra anormalidade magnética em algum lugar na ilha, e requer-se um procedimento similar para digitar os números e manter tal anormalidade sob controle. Consciência da observação * Há uma luz na câmera, ou outra forma de notificação de áudio/visual na qual ele viu, e o informou que ele estava sendo observado. ** Ele olha diretamente para a câmera, então ele devia saber que ela estava lá (os losties da estação cisne não sabiam) e deve haver algo na câmera que o deixa saber que está sendo gravado. Se ele estava observando a estação pérola, ele estaria olhando para outro monitor da sala quando reagiu. * O Homem com tapa-olhos pode também ser um vídeo pré-gravado e configurado para rodar quando alguém está fazendo algo com os cabos atrás dos monitores (no caso, os monitores da estação pérola), a fim de que eles parem. ** Esta teoria tem respaldo pela suposição lógica que haveria apenas uma estação eletromagnética, e a estação desconhecida parece idêntica a Cisne até onde sabemos. * He has access to the camera in the Pearl and could see when the losties got a picture of his own station. ** This would support the idea that The Pearl is the actual experiment, and the unknown station is the observation platform for The Pearl. Traduzido por Eddie Masses Category:Unsolved Category:DHARMA Initiative Staff